Meadows
by song-of-myself35990
Summary: Years after the Second Rebellion, Enobaria goes to visit the one person she ever really loved and remember the ten years they had together. Reviews are always loved! *Femmeslash*


This place suited her. A beautiful meadow in District 1 that was untouched by the Rebellion. She would like this, it was spring and the delicate yellow daisies were just beginning to bloom.

Enobaria sighed and plucked one of the flowers, examining it closely and trying to choke back her tears. Enobaria rarely cried anymore, as she found that as the years passed, she seemed to run out of tears. But it is okay to cry for her. She's the only person that wouldn't laugh or mock Enobaria for showing "weakness."

So many years ago, after her she won her Games, she'd brought Enobaria to a meadow much like this one when the older Victor had come to visit her. They had first become friends in the Capital, Enobaria can remember like it was yesterday. She and Brutus had lost of both of their tributes and once the beautiful girl from 1 had been declared the Victor, her brother who had won the previous year's Games, and mentored his sister through her own, made sure to proudly parade her around to everyone at the Capitol parties that followed. This including the fearsome Mentors from 2.

* * *

"Brutus!" Gloss yelled jovially, waving the pair over.

Brutus and Enobaria were admittedly, a little drunk. Capitol liquor was always free-flowing so Brutus had taught her to take advantage of it.

_It helps. _he had whispered to her after her own Games. And she found that he was correct.

The pair strode up to beautiful Gloss who had an arm wrapped around a figure shorter than him with identical blonde hair.

Of course, Enobaria was very familiar with Gloss' younger sister and...utterly entranced by her beauty. Long blonde hair and sparkling blue eyes identical to Gloss' own. The interviews had revealed that she was 17, two years Gloss' junior and younger than Enobaria by 3. She was tall and sinewy with curves that attracted everyone's gaze, making her an instant hit with sponsors, something that Gloss had used to their advantage.

"Cashmere, this is Brutus and Enobaria. They're the mentors from 2." Gloss introduced grandly.

Although her older brother was high off the thrill of their victory and the relief that his beloved little sister was safe, Enobaria could sense unease permeating off the bonde haired Victor.

"A Victory well-earned." Enobaria supplied in an effort to fill the awkward tension, her altered teeth glinting when she smiled at the newest Victor. She noticed that Cashmere didn't seem to recoil as much as others did when they noticed her teeth. It was one of many things that endeared her to the younger woman.

As they were getting acquainted, a Capital diplomat pulled Gloss away from them and whispered something in his ear. His cheery demeanor was suddenly soured and Enobaria watched curiously as his eyes went wide and his ruggedly handsome face went chalk-white. But the mentor nodded to whatever was being asked of him and returned to the group.

_Uh oh._

"I'm afraid we must cut this short...there are some people you must say hi to, Cashmere. Good to see you Brutus, and you Enobaria."

Brutus shook the hands of both the Victors from 1, saying his goodbyes. Enobaria just nodded in Gloss' direction, her glittering eyes still lingering on his sister. There was something about this new Victor...

Of course she noticed how as Gloss guided her away, Cashmere's sky blue eyes were still trained on her as well.

_Excellent._

A swift slap to the side of her head brought her back to reality.

"Oww!" she yelped.

Brutus grinned and took a sip of his drink. "I know that look. Don't go fawning over what you can't have Bari."

"Who says I can't have her?" she asked indignantly, fangs flaring.

Brutus snorted. "Let's just say that our dear President has other plans for her."

Enobaria rolled her eyes and raised her champagne flute in a mock toast. "May he live 10,000 years."

Brutus grinned at his most successful tribute and touched his glass to hers in silent agreement.

"Regardless, this isn't the last we've seen of her."

"No it isn't." Brutus agreed, emptying the contents of his glass and gesturing for an Avox to bring him a refill. "Just remember, my dear. Look but don't touch. The citizens of our beloved Capitol don't like to play with their toys."

He thought over his own words for a moment before leaning forward and whispering in Enobaria's ear as an afterthought.

"But if you do have sex with her, make sure Snow can hear her moans all over the Capital."


End file.
